This invention relates to vehicle suspension systems, and more particularly, to a suspension system for a track-type vehicle.
In general, it is well known to provide track roller frames on either side of a track-type vehicle, which are pivotally mounted to a shaft. In an effort to limit flexing of the shaft under loads placed thereon, the shaft has been secured to the main frame of the vehicle by means of caps bolted onto the main frame. It will be understood that very high loads are placed on the shaft, through loads placed on the track roller frames of the vehicle. In such a prior art system, the problem of breaking of such bolts has arisen, under conditions of extreme load and over a long period of operating time.